


Heir to the Throne.

by Ipsammet (Khetii)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ive never written a breeding kink fic but..i tried :pensive:, M/M, NSFW fic, breeding kink? Kind of, it's anduins first time and he gets nut in, porn without plot? no thanks. This is porn with some plot as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khetii/pseuds/Ipsammet
Summary: Fic for the Wranduin discord secret santa exchange.Anduin has finally decided that he wants an heir to the throne and brings it up to Wrathion.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Heir to the Throne.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts).



Ever since Wrathion had made his reappearance, Anduin had been...a lot happier than he had been in the previous years. It was kind of silly to think that such a thing as his old best friend returning could make his life so much better, but it did. Even if things had been a little bit rocky at first between them, he had found himself trusting the dragon once more. He even found enough trust in him to enter into a courtship, something that Anduin had never really been able to see himself capable of doing. But...perhaps he had just been waiting for the right person to do such a thing. It made sense, he had always wanted to be with someone who was both a best friend and a lover, and Wrathion had fit the criteria for both. Even if the dragon did push his buttons sometimes, it was something that Anduin found himself unable to live without. Wrathion made his boring life exciting, he gave the King a sense of adventure and wonder. And that was all that he could ever ask for in life, it was what had been missing from the stressful, drag of a life that came with ruling a Kingdom. 

Despite the joy that the Dragon brought to his life, there had been something that was prodding at Anduin's mind for quite a while now. Perhaps it was the constant pressure from Genn to produce an heir for the kingdom, but he had been thinking about it more and more now. The idea of having a child was something that Anduin was...indifferent towards. He never really saw such a thing as necessary, and only really saw the topic as a drag. But as of late he found himself...more willing to indulge in that idea. Of course it would have to be with the right person. He wouldn't willingly enter fatherhood with someone he didn't see as the right fit. But...he had been thinking about his and Wrathion's relationship, and he found himself thinking more and more that the Black Dragon would be the perfect fit to pursue such a thing with. 

It was just a matter of bringing it up that was tricky. Anduin found himself nervous over such a thing, his fingers lightly twisting the promise ring his beloved had gifted him not more than a month ago. Would it be too forward to just say it outright? It wasn't every day that a King asked someone to help him produce an heir, was it appropriate to even ask? All these thoughts mulled over in the King's mind as he sat at his desk, brows furrowed slightly in indecision. It was all a tricky subject to navigate, and he decided that perhaps the best way to approach this was to just...bring it up when the two of them were alone. With that in mind, he would push himself away from his desk, brushing off his tunic as he stood. 

It wasn't hard to find Wrathion within the walls of the Keep, Anduin having practically ran into him in the halls while trying to find him. His gaze softened, a gentle smile on his face. "Wrathion." He greeted with a small dip of his head as he looked up at the taller male, perhaps being a bit more formal than he should have been, but he wasn't exactly in private. "I was wondering if we could perhaps go for a walk together. I have something I would like to discuss with you." 

Wrathion would give him a quirk of his brow, having not quite expected such a thing from the King. Very rarely did he want to actually slack off on his work, it seemed that Anduin always busied himself. Regardless, the dragon was happy to see that he was wanting to take a break from it all, and so he would give a small nod of his head "Of course. I would never deny such a lovely moment with you, my king." His words were smooth, the title of the other slipping off his tongue with a slightly teasing manner. 

A soft huff of air left Anduin at his teasing, cheeks dusting a light pink and he would simply turn on his heels and begin walking. Smile returning to his face when he found his beloved dragon falling in step next to him. And he would stay silent for a couple of moments as the two of them walked through the royal gardens, his fingers once again toying with the ring on his finger. This was...a lot harder for him to bring up than he thought it would be. But, it was just the two of them, there were no guards close by, and he felt...a bit more relaxed knowing they had some semblance of privacy. That was something that he seemed to find lacking, especially since he had become King. And he thought it was bad when he was the prince, what a fool he had been.

Eventually after a bit of silence he would speak up once more, stopping in his steps and lightly reaching down to grab one of Wrathion's hands. This seemed like..a nice space to discuss such a thing. The greenery rustled slightly in the wind, and the evening sun cast a subtle, golden glow across the plants and trees. The serenity of it calmed his nerves just a bit, and he would look up at his partner, gaze gentle as he gave a light squeeze to his hand. 

"What I wanted to talk to you about..." He started off softly, before clearing his throat and speaking a little bit louder. It seemed that having his gaze locked with Wrathion's only served to make his nerves on edge yet again. It was...such a delicate subject, something that had to be worded properly. And, in all honesty, Anduin wasn't the best with words. Not when it came to things regarding love. It was always something he found himself rather awkward with, whether it was talking about it or actually coming down to being romantic. It was something he found himself struggling with, because he had never been in love before he met Wrathion. And it was all...a bit overwhelming.

He hadn't even noticed how lost in his thoughts he had been until he felt a gentle touch against his cheek. Wrathion's gaze met his, and he would offer a gentle smile to the blonde. "My dear..." he started off softly, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "What's troubling you?" he could tell that something was off with Anduin, with how he had been nervously twisting his ring and how he had been at a loss for words. It made him worried, he didn't want there to be anything wrong. There had been enough weight on his shoulders with everything going on, if there was anything that he could help with, of course Wrathion would. That was the point of having a mate, was it not? To support them throughout everything.

Anduin would give him a gentle gaze, his free hand reaching up to press against the hand on his cheek. "It's nothing that's wrong, Wrathion-" he started off, a soft breath leaving him. "I just...have been thinking about things. Regarding...us." He would gently lace their fingers, offering a small smile. He hoped that what he was saying wasn't coming off as...bad. It was a good thing actually. "I...want there to be an heir to the throne and...I..." he flicked his gaze away, breaking their locked eyes. "I love you, Wrathion...I think I'm...ready. For the next level of our courtship...if you would have me..." he muttered that last part, cheeks burning scarlet as he admitted the deepness of his feelings. He hoped that he wouldn't be rejected, or that it wouldn't be seen as moving too quickly. But he felt like he was ready, both to be more intimate with the other, and to produce an heir for his kingdom. It was kind of strange, he hadn't felt ready even a week ago but he was certain of it now. It seemed like it was the right time, and he knew it. 

Those words caught Wrathion off guard, he would blink as he listened. A soft flush dusting his own cheeks. He knew that the topic of intimacy was something that was delicate for Anduin. It was never something he would pressure the other into, and he was content in waiting as long as necessary until he was ready for such a thing. It made him happy to know that his beloved trusted him enough to express such a deep level of feelings. He would give a gentle squeeze to Anduin's hand before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "My dear, I love you with all of my heart, and as long as you are certain, I would be more than happy to do such a thing." He muttered softly, his breath of charming words only for his dearest to hear. 

His smile only grew with that kiss to his cheek, and any worries seemed to melt away. It was funny how Wrathion always seemed to do that, make his worries and nerves disappear with a few words; a few gentle touches. A small hum of content left him, and he would gently nuzzle his face against the dragon's. "I'm certain." He confirmed. It had taken him a bit to come to terms with it, but he truly did love Wrathion with his whole self. And he knew that he was ready for this next step in his life. 

Without another word, Anduin would take a gentle step back from their closeness, his gaze flickering over Wrathion. Fingers interlocked with his lovers, he would silently lead him back through the gardens, the sun now having nearly set. Purple and orange hues danced in the sky overhead as they made their way back into the castle. He would ignore any glances from the guards, they knew better than to confront him on such a thing anyways. At this point he was certain that most people within the keep were aware of his closeness to his advisor anyways. They would have to be daft to be unable to see such a thing. 

Anduiun lead his dearest dragon back to his room within the keep. His steps light as he practically pulled him into the room and locked the door behind them. Only when they were in there would he let go of the hand he held, brows furrowing slightly as he looked up at Wrathion. A rather anxiousness coming about him now that they were in a more secluded place. He had never really been in a situation like this before, sure he had been intimate with Wrathion in the sense that they would often cuddle and kiss when they were alone. But it had never been anything more than that. He had no idea how to go about even engaging such a thing. 

A brush of fingers on his shoulder would pull him out of that worry, Wrathion giving him a gentle smile. "Relax." He purred out, fingers brushing down his arm to reach his hand. He would gently wrap his fingers around the other's, lifting his hand and planting a kiss to his knuckles. "We'll take this at whatever pace you need to, my love." He spoke softly, lips brushing against his skin as he spoke. This was special, he knew how important this was to Anduin, and he would take as much time as the other needed.

There would be that flush to the blonde's cheeks once more as he felt that kiss to his knuckles. His heart skipping a beat, and he found himself absolutely enchanted by the smoothness that Wrathion possessed. He was fairly certain that neither of them had been in this sort of situation before, and he wondered if perhaps this sort of thing just came naturally for dragons. He would relax though, tension in his shoulders loosening and slipping away. "You always do know how to make me feel better, don't you?" He let out with a soft laugh, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his beloved's cheek. He would lower their hands, locking fingers together and would move his kiss to press it against Wrathion's lips. His eyes fluttering shut as he did so, taking in the sweet simple moment that came with it. 

Wrathion would lightly tug Anduin closer to him, deepening their kiss as he did so. His other hand moving to rest against the King's hips, a soft hum of content leaving him as he pulled him closer. There really was nothing that could compare to the softness of Anduin's lips, how his frame felt underneath his hands. The way he felt his partner's breath hitch slightly, the unevenness that came with his nerves. It was something so simplistic and pure, but Wrathion loved everything about it. He loved everything about Anduin, and in this very moment he only felt those feelings amplified much more than they typically were. 

He would let go of Anduin's hand, moving his now free hand to rest on his other hip, before he would move them lower, resting them just beneath the King's ass, earning a soft squeak of surprise from the blonde that was pressed to his chest. He would gently lift him up by his thighs, pulling back from the kiss slightly to take in a breath. His gaze half lidded as he set it on Anduin, taking in how flushed his cheeks were, how his hair fell over his face in such an angelic manner. 

Anduin moved his hands to wrap around Wrathion's neck, a slight grin on his face as his gaze met those smokey red eyes. "I love you." He muttered softly, leaning forward to press kisses along his jawline as he was picked up by the dragon with ease. It was a quick few steps to the large bed that resided in the center of the room, soft blue curtains that canopied over the bed brushing over the two of them as he was gently laid down. Blonde locks splayed out on the comforter beneath him, his sky blue eyes watching his beloved that hovered above him. A soft laugh would leave Anduin, and he couldn't help the smile that was now wide on his face. His heart was racing and he felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach but he felt like he was in good hands. Wrathion was so gentle with him in every moment, it was truly a moment that he knew he would be able to cherish for years to come. 

Wrathion moved to entangle his fingers within those locks, gently running his hand through Anduin's hair as he leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too." He muttered softly, trailing kisses down to his jaw, then his neck. A shudder was earned from the King beneath him, and he would press a few more kisses to that spot. Anduin's fingertips would find themselves in those luscious black curls of the dragon's, his gaze having shut as he enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips upon his neck. His beloved's free hand would find itself trailing along his side. Gentle rubs being given and earning a slight arching of the blonde's back. 

A soft whisper of Wrathion's name escaped Anduin's lips, which only grew into a gasp as he felt a gentle nip to that spot on his neck that was being kissed. His one eye opening slightly to see the smirk of the other as their gazes met. A huff would leave him at the slight teasing of the other, his cheeks heating up even more. He enjoyed it though, the way it made his heart race faster. His body tense up slightly and the beginning of a familiar wetness between his legs. One that he often tried to ignore whenever they had their slightly heated moments. He was...excited though, to see how it would feel to finally have that gnawing feeling of arousal satiated for once. 

Hand that was running along Anduin's side would slide beneath his tunic, unnaturally warm hands running over his skin beneath. This only served to intensify the wetness, a soft whining noise leaving Anduin as he squirmed beneath the touches. "Wrathion." He let out softly, voice a gentle pleading as he spoke. This earned a look from the Dragon, his brow quirking in question. "Please..." he begged slightly "I want- I need more." 

Who was he to deny his beloved? Wrathion would lift himself off of his neck, hovering slightly over him. "Of course, my love." He let out with a low purr, slipping his hand out from beneath his tunic only for a moment. He would go to remove his top, gently lifting it over his head and tossing it to the side. His gaze taking in the sight of Anduin without his shirt. This earned a flush on his own cheeks, dark red hues coming to his face. He was..beautiful in every way of the word. His body lithe, but there were obvious muscles beneath that sleek physique he had. Wrathion's fingertips lightly ran down his side, and he would blink, pulling himself from his daze. 

"You're beautiful." He let out softly, leaning down to press kisses to him once more. This time trailing down his neck to his chest. Kisses being pressed to the scars that rested just beneath his pectoral muscles. He truly admired every beautiful point on his lover's body. From the slight dip of his hips, to the way his chest moved with his nervous little breaths. The scattered freckles across his shoulders and chest, Wrathion loved every part of him. And he made sure that it was known with every graze of his fingertips, every gentle kiss. 

And he would continue his kisses until he found himself at his waistband. His gaze flicking up to Anduin with a cautious look. Asking without his words to make sure that it was okay to continue. The blonde was watching him carefully, face as red as a beet and eyes lidded with lust. "I want you, Wrathion." His words were barely a whisper, breathy and delicate. But they were more than enough to give the okay for the other. He would hook his fingers on the waist of Anduin's trousers, and move to pull them down. The only thing covering him now being the underwear he wore beneath them. And that would be removed just as the other layer of clothing had, leaving his beloved fully exposed for him. 

It was clear just how wet he was from how liquid pooled slightly beneath him. Wrathion took in a sharp breath at the sight, his one hand moving to gently grab Anduin's thigh. He would go to press a kiss to his thigh, red eyes settling on Anduin as he did so, the King watching his every movement with anticipation. But the dragon would take his time, slowly trailing his kisses up his thigh, until he found himself between his legs. 

A kiss would be pressed against his clit, earning a soft gasp and a shudder from Anduin. The sensations completely new to him, the way Wrathion's facial hair prickled but his soft lips pressing against him contrasted so perfectly. At that reaction, Wrathion's slit tongue would flicker out, a slow teasing lick being given to the King's pussy. A rather loud moan would leave Anduin at that, only earning more satisfaction from the dragon between his legs. The King's fingertips quickly found their way in those black curls that framed Wrathion's face so perfectly. His head would lull back slightly and his eyes shutting in pleasure. It was all so much better than he could have ever imagined, the way the warm wetness of his tongue felt against him was..heavenly. 

Another slow lick was given, Wrathion quite enjoying the noises that were escaping his King with each one of them. All he ever wanted was to make sure that Anduin felt the pleasure he deserved to feel. After a couple more kisses and licks, his free hand was brought closer and he would slip a digit into the warmth of his beloved. A loud moan left Anduin, his body tensing up slightly at the entirely new sensation. Wrathion waited a moment before doing much more, wanting to give him time to adjust, and after a few moments he would slowly slip his finger nearly all the way out. And then back in, earning another moan from his actions. He would continue at a slow, rhythmic pace of pumping his finger in and out. 

"More-" Anduin would let out through his moans. He needed more. It was so satisfying but not enough, it only served to cause that arousal to heighten. He needed something more, "Wrathion- Please." He begged, voice falling into a string of moans as he felt a second finger slip into him. It was definitely more, and he found himself loving it. His hips bucked slightly into the pumping of his fingers, and in response Wrathion would begin to pump them a bit faster. His tongue doing excellent work on his clit as he fingered him. 

The feeling of both those sensations at once was pure ecstasy. Anduin's fingers twitched and tightly grabbed at Wrathion's hair. His breath heavy and hot as he felt a warmth building within the pit of his stomach. It just felt so good, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He couldn't help the involuntariness of his movements that seemed to buck in sync with his beloved's fingers. His moans would only grow louder, muttering strings of Wrathion's name and curses; something he rarely found himself doing, but he simply couldn't find words to even begin to describe what he was feeling. 

As he found himself close to orgasm, Wrathion would pull back. His fingers slipping out of him and lifting himself from between his legs. He felt satisfied with the pleasure he was able to provide Anduin, but he wanted to show him more. He would let out a huff of air as he moved to remove his own trousers, the restricting feeling of the cloth on his now hard dick was quickly relieved with the action. He couldn't help the flush on his own face as his length was exposed, Anduin's eyes having opened and he was now eyeing the dragon with a wide gaze. 

"Wow-" Anduin let out, voice slightly shaky with lust. He couldn't help it really. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, he had read before in his skimmings of trashy romance novels that dragons were rather large in those regions but he...had not known what to expect. One could say that the novels were right. It made sense, dragons were much larger than humans in their natural form. He just..wasn't sure if it would fit. Was that a thing that people usually worried about when having sex? He wasn't sure. "Wrathion..." he let his gaze meet the other's now. "You look..so good." He would decide on, at a loss for words in his dizzy state of lust. But he truly did think he looked amazing.

The compliment only earned a deeper flush on Wrathion's face. "I'm glad you think so.." he muttered softly, looking away for a moment to compose himself before he let himself focus back on the King. He would position himself between his legs, hovering over him slightly. Anduin's fingertips reached up to gently tug at the bottom of Wrathion's tunic, and it would slip off over his head with ease. Leaving the King's hands to explore his chest, fingers brushing over every defined muscle before they made their way up, running over his shoulders and taking in how definted they were. Eventually his hands came to rest around his neck, Anduin's soft blue eyes meeting the smoldering red ones of Wrathion.

A hand moved to lightly rest against Anduin's cheek. "Are you certain you're ready?" He asked softly, brows furrowing with concern. "It will probably hurt at first." He warned slightly, wanting to make sure that his beloved was aware of such a thing. It wasn't every day that one lost their virginity to a dragon of all beings. 

There was a nod from the blonde at that, a smile on his face. "Of course I'm certain." He started off slowly, and would gently tug the other down closer to him. "Now make me yours." He purred out, leaning up to lock their lips in a kiss. His heart was racing, but he knew he was ready for this. His eyes fluttering shut as he deepened their kiss. 

And with that, Wrathion would press himself into the King beneath him. A shudder running down his spine and a moan leaving him at how wet and tight his pussy was. Gods, this was the most amazing feeling in the world. He had wanted nothing more than to mate with his partner, to bond with him in such a way, and now they were finally doing it. They were finally going to be bound together in such an intimate manner. He believed in mating for life with a partner, and it was clear that Anduin believed the same with how he had waited until the time was right. And nothing could have made Wrathion happier than knowing that he shared such an ideal with the one he loved. 

Anduin tensed up at the feeling of the other’s cock inside him. It was a lot more than two fingers, and he found tears prickling slightly at his eyes from the sensation. His breath hitching and uneven into their kiss. But he wanted this, and he knew that just like with the fingers he had in him not long ago, his body would adjust to such a sensation. It took a couple of moments, his breath shaky as he waited for the sign that he was ready. But after not long, the slightly painful sensation would turn to pleasure as he adjusted to the thickness, and a soft breath left him. 

“You can go.” He would let out softly, and with that instruction, Wrathion’s hips would pull back. Nearly fully out, just the tip being left in, and then he would push back in. The both of them moaning in sync at the sensation. It was unlike anything either of them had felt before, the way their bodies pressed together. The slow, intimate movements of Wrathion pressing in and out of the King beneath him. It was something out of a novel, really. The way their bodies entangled, kisses being shared between the two of them. It was truly romantic in every sense of the word. Pure intimacy was being shared between them, and every slow thrust felt heavenly. 

Eventually Wrathion would begin to move a little bit faster. His thrusts harder and deeper as he pumped himself in and out of his beloved. One of his hands entangled in the blonde locks of his, the other resting against his hip to keep him steady as he fucked him into the mattress below him. It was hard to not let his instincts overtake him, to not mate with him as if he were a dragon. But he loved Anduin so very dearly, he would never allow himself to treat him in such a manner. Anduin was much more than just a mate, he was someone that Wrathion loved. Someone that Wrathion cherished and had promised himself he would take care of, someone that he wanted to treat with only the best intentions. 

It was kind of strange, the idea of a dragon like himself falling in such love for someone of nobility. But he was content with it, more than content even. He found that the fire that burned within his heart burned for Anduin and Anduin alone. At one point that flame had burned for all the wrong reasons. But he had redeemed himself, he had found salvation in the arms of his beloved. 

His kisses would trail from Anduin’s lips, to his jawline and down to his neck once more. Causing Anduin to tilt his head back, his hands moving to dig fingernails into the dragon’s shoulder blades. Each thrust caused him to let out moans of ecstasy, slight marks being left along Wrathion’s skin. The kisses to his neck only served to cause his back to arch, loud whines of pleasure leaving him. The sensations of everything at once was overwhelming in a sense, but he loved every second of it. 

A loud gasp would leave Anduin as he felt a certain spot be thrust against within him. His eyes went wide for a moment “Wrathion-!” He let out, voice dripping with lust as he spoke. “There- There- again. Please- please-” he would squirm slightly as he begged, wanting that sensation again and again. It had felt so good, satisfying something deep within him. 

Wrathion wouldn’t respond verbally, simply tightening his grip on the blonde’s hips and nodding against his neck. He would aim for that spot again, pulling out nearly fully before thrusting in. He must have hit the right spot, because it earned yet another cry of pleasure from Anduin. And now that would be his only goal, to lead his beloved to the ecstasy that he deserved. His thrusts grew a bit faster as he pressed against that spot, low growls and grunts of pleasure leaving him. His dragon side kicked in slightly as he aimed to please Anduin. 

Anduin would let out loud moans of pleasure, the only things leaving his lips being those and his beloved’s name. His body felt all tense, his legs twitching with every thrust into him. It felt so good, and he could feel that buildup within him once more that he had felt when he had Wrathion’s mouth on his pussy. His face was hot and breath heavy as he found himself getting closer and closer. His hand moved down to gently rest beneath Wrathion’s chin. 

“Kiss me.” He let out in that same pleading voice. “Please.” He could feel himself nearly ready to spill over the edge, the way Wrathion hit that spot repeatedly making it hard for him to focus on anything but that. And all he could think of was how he wanted to lock his lips with his beloved when he reached that moment. Perhaps it was a bit foolish of him, but nothing seemed more romantic than such a thing. 

Wrathion of course would oblige, his hand that had been in Anduin’s hair moving to take that one that rested beneath his chin. Their fingers would interlace, and he moved his attention from Anduin’s neck up to his lips once more. A deep, passionate kiss being given the moment their lips touched. His eyes shutting, he could feel his own orgasm approaching, and Anduin’s noises of pleasure only made it harder to hold back. 

The sensation of being kissed in such an intimate manner was enough to send Anduin over the edge, a string of incoherent moans mixing with Wrathion’s name leaving his lips as he felt himself tightening around the dragon’s cock. His body shuddering as he reached his orgasm. The sensations of it were so incredibly good, something he could have never imagined. His entire body felt like it was electrified, and the wetness between his legs only seemed to grow with his orgasm. A pool of liquid forming beneath him as he came. 

The feeling of Anduin tightening around his cock was exactly what Wrathion needed to reach his own orgasm. He would press himself deep into his beloved, a loud moan leaving him against his lips as he released his seed inside the other. The hot sticky fluid filling Anduin’s pussy, his cock twitching slightly within him. And he would take a moment to come down from the high of his own orgasm before he pulled out, leaving a string of semen attached to the tip of his member. Huffs of air left him as he hovered over his beloved king, gaze settling on him. 

A small smile fell to his face and he would give a squeeze to the hand he held. His lips brushing slightly over Anduin’s for a moment before he pulled back, creating a small gap of space between their faces. “I love you so much, Anduin.” He would speak softly, and then move to lean down and nuzzle his face against his cheek. “You’ll be a wonderful father.” 

Those words would bring a smile to the blonde’s cheeks. He couldn’t help the small laugh that left him with them. It made him extremely happy to know that Wrathion was willing to take their relationship this far. And he would gently nuzzle his face against the dragon’s, returning the affectionate gesture. “As will you, my love.”


End file.
